<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tease by ArcticLucie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566531">Tease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie'>ArcticLucie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carlos has skillz, Cockblocking, M/M, PWP without Porn, Pole Dancing, Strip Tease, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late night at the 126 and Carlos shows TK that firefighters aren't the only ones who know how to work a pole.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't get stripper!Carlos out of my head, sorry not sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No way could TK have anticipated this. When he’d snuck Carlos into the firehouse after lights out, the last thing he expected was a show, but fuck if that hot hunk of latin blood didn’t surprise him at every turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” TK asked with a suspicious lift of his brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grin on Carlos’s face held an undercurrent of lust, and it took all TK’s might not to rush him and jump his bones because Carlos looked dead set on strutting toward the fire pole and TK would never forgive himself if he didn’t at least see how things played out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think firefighters are the only ones who know how to work a pole, Mi querido?” Carlos quipped, eyes half lidded as they burned a hole right through TK. He never knew a look could make him feel so exposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breath caught in his throat when Carlos reached the pole and took a slow and deliberate swing around it. And TK wished he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the dollar bills to shower him with. Carlos looked exceptionally hot in a tight white button down and jeans so form fitting they looked painted onto his thick thighs. TK didn’t know how he got so lucky, but damn, he had the hottest boyfriend alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos arched his back and took another languid spin around the pole, free hand sweeping down his body as he threw his head back. The expanse of his throat had TK wanting a taste of the salty skin. He wanted to mark it, mar it, with his teeth, with his lips, with everything he had. Wanted to claim it all for himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, you’re beautiful,” TK said, palming himself through his pants to take the edge off. Every twist and turn Carlos took on the pole had his dick following along, and he didn’t need music to make every part of TK dance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” a cheeky Carlos replied. He slowed his movements and positioned his back against the pole and started to tease the top button of his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d seen Carlos naked and shirtless a hundred times before, but something about a striptease changed things, made him feel like some Victorian maiden getting the vapors at a flash of ankle. The anticipation of soon seeing Carlos’s broad shoulders exposed in the dim light had a bright heat coiling in his belly, and he knew it would build and build and build until he couldn’t take it anymore, the sight of bronze skin and the mesmerizing sway of hips doing him in long before it ever had the right to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK whimpered when Carlos finally popped the button, goosebumps racing over his skin. “This is fucking torture.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos turned around and let the collar of his shirt fall down his back. Then he looked over his shoulder and winked.  “Now you know how I feel every time you walk in a room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK didn’t blush because he had no blood to spare, every inch of skin already flush from watching Carlos. And he didn’t have time to acknowledge the compliment because Carlos had started to move again, the muscles of his back now on full display as they rippled with every twist around that fucking pole. TK wanted to feel the movement for himself. He wanted to feel the corded muscle undulate under his fingertips as Carlos drove his hips into </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead of metal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, how he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos tucked his thumbs into the waist of his jeans and gave TK the dirtiest smirk he had ever seen, so full of intent and desire and </span>
  <em>
    <span>heat</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It had his knees going weak, and he kind of wished he had a bed to fall back on or a wall to hold him up, or just Carlos to lean into. Thankfully, Carlos spared him the embarrassment of literally falling for him and used a finger to call him over, grabbing TK by the shirt as soon as he got within reach. He smashed their lips together in a fiery kiss as he rolled his hips into TK. When Carlos broke the kiss to mouth down his neck, it left him breathless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’d... you learn how to do that?” TK struggled to ask between heavy pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then breathing turned impossible when teeth sunk down on his clavicle. His whole body shuddered as he held to Carlos for support. Strong arms tightened around him, and he let himself spiral even further out of control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t always a cop,” Carlos whispered in his ear, sultry voice sounding far too composed for TK’s liking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos huffed out a laugh. “Had a lot of practice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK kissed him hard and slow, grinding into Carlos as he used the pole to pin him in place. “I guess it’s my turn to show off how well I can polish a pole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, I already know how well you can—fuck....” He trailed off when TK squeezed him through his jeans. “But you do you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK chuckled and got to work on Carlos’s jeans before making a show of falling to his knees, and not just because he didn’t know how much longer he could stand. He freed Carlos’s cock from his jeans and licked his lips at the sight of it hard and heavy in his hand. But just as he leaned in to tease his tongue along the head, that goddamned bastard alarm went off right above them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fu-u-uck,” TK whined because <em>no</em>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos’s eyes went wide and he immediately started to snatch up his clothes: the shoes he’d toed out of, the shirt he’d flung off into oblivion. “Shit, TK! What are we gonna do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK grabbed him by the arm and drug him over to the utility closet, kissing him one last time before shoving him inside. “I’ll be back soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I can’t wait here like this,” Carlos objected, motioning down to his groin, but TK shut the door right as his dad rounded the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TK, were you already up?” Owen asked with a look of concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just needed a drink of water. I’m ready to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owen patted him on the back as they headed for the rig. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, TK’s turnout gear hid any remnants of his hard on, but that didn’t mean he’d ever get the memory of Carlos pole dancing out of his head. He spared one last longing glance toward the closet before they pulled out of the station, his thoughts consumed with Carlos, half hard and all worked up, waiting for his safe return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But why did everything in his life always turn into one giant fucking tease?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>